Koushiro Izumi
Izzy has kept himself calm and collected his whole life, telling himself that emotions were not only unnecessary, but would only get in the way. So it came as a surprise to him when he realized he was in love with Tai after fighting Diaboromon on the internet. He tried to convince himself that it was just a crush and that it would fade, but it never did, even as Tai began to date more and more girls. So Izzy did what he was good at - he hid his feelings and emotions, trying to remain just Tai's friend. And it worked for a long time until 2004, when he was forced to confess his feelings. Instead of rejection, Tai accepted his love and they began dating. When Tai's father found out, he kicked Tai out. Tai, not wanting Izzy to blame himself, refused to tell Izzy what had happened. It was Kari who let it slip to Izzy that Tai was living with Matt, and when Izzy confronted him, Tai admitted that he would have nowhere to go after Matt's landlord kicked him out. Izzy and his parents welcomed Tai to live with them until Tai could enter high school a year early on a soccer scholarship. Though Tai promised to be more open about the troubles in his life, he still refused to admit to Izzy that he was being bullied by a kid named Eiri Gintama. During the semi-finals match at Tai's high school in 2005, Tatsumi High, Eiri attempted to murder Izzy, but he was stopped by Matt. Eiri was sent to prison and Izzy ended up with a scar across his throat. In 2007, Joe convinced Izzy to help tutor Matt, who was coming up out of a downward spiral. By 2011, Izzy began working on crating his own OS using leftover data from the Digital World that was still on his computer after the permanent closure of the Digital Gates. In 2012, Tai and Izzy get married. Izzy offered to take the Kamiya name if it meant Tai's father would show up at their wedding, but he refused and so Tai took the Izumi name. In 2014, Izzy and Tai move from an aprtment in downtown Odiaba to a house in an outlaying suburb. They also decide to use a surogate to have children. Due to working on his OS so late at night and in the dark, Izzy's eysight deteoriates to the point where he needs glasses. In 2015, the surrogate Tai and Izzy are using gets into a car wreck and the twins Jaciru and Nakayama are born three months early. With enough diligance and care, the babies grow up healthy, though tiny. In 2022, while Tai is playing in a soccer World Cup match, he is trampled and his leg is shattered. Tai wallows in depression, only snapping out of it when his children cy out for his attention. Together, he and Izzy vow to always be there for their children. Timeline 1987: Real parents married 1990: Izzy born 1991: Real parents die; is adopted by Kae and Masami Izumi 1996: Digimon Adventure Pilot takes place Digimon Adventure 2000: Our War Game; Izzy realizes he's in love with Tai; gives up crest powers during Golden Week Digimon Adventure 02 2003: 02 ends, Diaboromon Strikes Back 2004: begins to date Tai; Tai lives with Izzy for a few weeks after getting kicked out of his apartment before going to high school 2005: Eiri attacks Izzy, leaving him with a neck scar 2007: helps tutor Matt 2011: Izzy creates an OS using Digital World data 2012: Izzy and Tai get married; offers to take Kamiya name if Tai's father will show up, but he doesn't so Tai becomes an Izumi 2014: Decide they want children and use a surrogate; Izzy needs glasses 2015: Twins are born three months early 2022: Tai is injured during a World Cup game Category:Digidestined Category:Human